When a plate-shaped member, such as a glass sheet formed as a plate, is transported, it is required not only to protect the plate-shaped member in order to prevent it from being damaged during transportation but also to hold the plate-shaped member in a stable state even if vibration is applied from outside during transportation. In a conventional method for holding a plate-shaped member, retainers made of a foamed polystyrene material are brought into contact with substantially central portions of a front side and a rear side of a plate-shaped member, and a pair of plate-shaped holders made of wood is disposed on both sides of the plate-shaped member. Opposite ends of the paired retainers, which are disposed in parallel so as to clamp the retainers, are coupled with metal stoppers to hold the plate-shaped member (see, e.g. Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: JP-A-10-264979